Magician
Magicians (魔術師 Majutsu-shi) are a special group of Humans capable of using magic in High School DxD. Summary While all supernatural beings are shown to be capable of learning magic and spells, it is suggested only humans can become Magicians. It is unknown if all humans can learn magic, or if Magicians possess some kind of special quality that makes them different than that of other humans. It is said that the current magic system used by the humans was developed by Merlin Ambrosius, the legendary wizard from Arthurian legend. Magicians were first introduced during Volume 4, when large groups of Magicians banded together with the Khaos Brigade in hopes of disrupting the peace process that the Three Factions were engaging in. They attacked the leaders, while kidnapping Gasper in order to use his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, as a weapon against them. Several Magicians were killed by Azazel, while Rias and Issei went to fight those who had Gasper imprisoned (all of whom were female). The Magicians were defeated by the power of Gasper that was unleashed by Issei's blood, and Issei's Dress Break spell. In Volume 12, Azazel reveals that there is a Magician's Council of some kind, which appears to govern Magicians. Among its duties is releasing rankings for young Devils. In Volume 14, it is revealed that the current director for the Magician's Council is Mephisto Pheles. It is also revealed that the Magicians in Khaos Brigade are Magicians that are expelled by Mephisto and are known as Stray Magicians (はぐれ魔術師 Hagure Majutsu-shi). Powers and Abilities Magicians are those Humans who have learned the spells of at least one of the various factions of supernatural beings. This gives them a wide range of abilities, limited only by their own knowledge and skill level. They include teleportation, seals, a wide range of offensive and defensive spells, and several others. While teaching magic to Asia and Issei, Akeno describes the process of spellcasting as allowing your imagination manifest. It is unknown whether or not if this is different from how Magicians, being humans, utilize magic. There are three main reasons why a Magician makes a pact with a Devil: #'Protection': The first is to use them as their bodyguard. When the time comes, having a powerful Devil behind their back will allow them to talk with the opponents if they are caught up in a quarrel. #'Information': Secondly, Magicians makes a pact because they want to attain the techniques and knowledge of Devils. To make it more clear, the technique standards of the Underworld. These things will play a large role when Magicians do their research. Also, by making a pact with a Devil, they will be allowed to get items/resources cheaper by having an equal exchange. #'Public Eminence': Lastly, they make a pact with a Devil for their own status. Making a pact with a powerful Devil will be a big fortune for them. Known Magicians *Georg *Le Fay Pendragon *Faust (historical) *MacGregor Mathers (former) Known Magic types *Norse Magic *Devil Spells *Angel Spells *Fallen Angel Spells *Black Magic *White Magic *Fairy Magic *Summoning Magic *Spirit Magic *Rune Symbols Trivia *The Khaos Brigade has a division made up of Magicians. References Category:Terminology Category:Groups Category:Human Category:Browse Category:Magician